


Между пегасами и единорогами — не выбирай

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Letters, M/M, Rare Pairings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Единороги ставили только одно условие, и Хэвлок собирался его соблюдать до конца жизни.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1634–1710 - Хэвлок Свитинг, эксперт по единорогам.  
> 1642–1769 - Лорд Стоддард Виферс, заводчик крылатых лошадей. Пытался скрестить квиддич с поло.

 

 _Многоуважаемый мистер Свитинг, прошу прощения за нахальство, но сколько бы я ни бился над тем, чтобы быть вам представленным официально, все мои приятели дружно отрицают своё знакомство с вами, а на тех собраниях и праздниках, где появляюсь я, вас неизменно не оказывается. Однако же беседа с вами мне видится настолько необходимой в моём положении, что я уж было совсем решил заявиться лично с неожиданным и скорее всего нежеланным визитом, но вовремя смахнул со стола пергамент и вспомнил о существовании почты, а посему пишу вам это письмо, не откладывая более ни мгновения. Нужда моя обоснована страстью не менее пылкой, чем страсть охотника и поэта, и пусть даже вам она и может показаться наивной и пустой из уст подобного юнца, но разве сами вы не были моложе, когда только начинали изучать единорогов? Увы, мне не придётся пойти по вашим стопам, потому что часть моего сердца, не заполненная грациозными лошадьми, отдана небу и полётам. Знаю, что земные кони от коней небесных отличаются и магической сутью, и излюбленными местами обитания, и даже моральными принципами, но мне больше негде просить совета, кроме как у вас, потому что все возможные советчики отвернулись от меня из-за моей молодости и душа моя в отчаянии._  
  
_Снова прошу прощения за наглость, неслыханную даже по меркам нынешнего общества, но мнится мне, вам неинтересно будет читать ни о погоде, ни о политике, ни о моих школьных буднях. Посему сразу и без долгих вступлений перейду к тому, что же сподвигло меня молить о вашем внимании._  
  
_Затруднение моё заключается в том, что ни я, ни моя семья никогда ранее не занимались содержанием магических животных в количестве, необходимом для выведения новых пород, и я опасаюсь, что наши конюшни и пастбища будут найдены пегасами неудобными или даже опасными для их здоровья. Держать же этих гордых животных всё время привязанными или под заклятиями видится мне насилием, никак не подобающим благородному магу, мнящему себя добрым хозяином. Вы же известны своим мягким обращением с доверившимися вам животными и тем, что многие дикие единороги сами находят дорогу к вашему поместью, почуяв заботу и ласку. Прошу вас, помогите мне советом в обустройстве столь же привлекательного дома для моих будущих подопечных, и, клянусь, если вам понадобится моя помощь сейчас или когда-либо в будущем, вы найдёте во мне понимающего и щедрого друга._  
  
_Благодарю вас, что уделили внимание моему письму и с нетерпением буду ожидать вашего ответа, даже если вам совсем будет нечем помочь мне._

_Стоддард, наследующий Виферсам._

  
  
  
Со спины Хэвлока Свитинга можно было принять за женщину: широкие бёдра, тонка талия, округлые плечи, ячменные косы, плавные движения. Даже выбор цветов в одежде был присущ скорее ведьме, нежели колдуну, успевшему прославиться не только на островах, но и на материке. Да и тонкие и мягкие черты лица с удивительными раскосыми глазами были настолько непривычны для мужчины, что если бы не спускающаяся острым мысом на грудь борода, то Стоддард и вовсе решил бы: его пытаются обмануть, никакого Хэвлока Свитинга не существует, а именем этим прикрывается девица, в затворничестве своём утратившая всякое вежество. Но стоило заступившему ему путь представиться, как все сомнения отпали — голос у мистера Свитинга оказался низкий и глубокий, будто громовой рокот, отразившийся в ущелье.  
  
— Вы писали мне, — сказал он просто, и у Стоддарда чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло от восторга. Не так он представлял себе их первую встречу, совсем не так. Вместо Хогварцкой галереи должны быть ворота чужих владений, вместо простой школьной робы — лучшее платье, а вместо косящихся на них студентов Стоддард представлял себе, как из-за изгороди выглядывают молочно-белые морды единорогов. Но эта встреча была намного лучше долгого ожидания и аппарации в неизвестность, которых он ожидал.  
  
— Мерлин Великий, — выдохнул Стоддард. — Вы настоящий? Вы не чудитесь мне? Не шутка моих дурных приятелей? Не призрак моих снов, внезапно обрётший плоть?  
  
Мистер Свитинг улыбнулся и гладящим движением коснулся его плеча, как сам он сделал бы, успокаивая перевозбудившегося трёхлетку.  
  
— Я вполне материален, мой юный друг. И если вы будете столь любезны проводить меня до гостиной вашего факультета или в любое другое удобное вам для беседы место, я с радостью дам вам не только совет, но и чертежи, которые, я верю, помогут вам исполнить вашу мечту.  
  
Стоддарду хватило выдержки не запрыгать от восторга на месте, подобно малому ребёнку, хотя желание это сделать было велико. Они чинно дошли до поваленного бревна за изгибом озёрного берега, где в более тёплую погоду любили уединяться обручённые пары, и совершенно забыли о времени, разговорившись сначала о загонах, затем о мастях лошадей, которые никак не желают передаваться единорогам, но отлично отпечатываются в пегасах, затем, как это ни странно, о погоде и даже о профессорах, привычки и нрав которых за восемь лет, прошедших с выпуска мистера Свитинга, совсем не изменились.  
  
— Кто эти юные безобразники, что показывают на нас пальцами с того берега? — вдруг спросил мистер Свитинг скорее с интересом, нежели с раздражением. Ему, похоже, вообще было чуждо это чувство, как и гнев, сейчас испытываемый Стоддардом.  
  
— Мои сокурсники. Думаю, они полагают, что Стойкий Виферс наконец-то пал, сражённый женскими чарами, — сказал Стоддард презрительно прежде, чем успел обдумать ответ, и смущённо покраснел. — Я не имел в виду, что…  
  
— Ничего, это знакомо мне, — успокоил его мистер Свитинг. — Ваши товарищи — не первые, кто принимает меня за женщину, и, скорее всего, не последние. Видите ли, единороги не любят тёмных одежд, громкого голоса, резких жестов и людей, ходящих в штанах. Виноваты в этом охотники, многие столетия преследовавшие их ради рогов, шерсти и крови. А поскольку человек я чрезвычайно рассеянный, мне проще всегда одеваться так, чем случайно забыть переодеться перед встречей с ними.  
  
— Ох, действительно. Простите меня, я не подумал, — извинился Стоддард.  
  
— И это мне знакомо. Перед окончанием своего седьмого курса в голове моей только и было мыслей, что об экзаменах и о том, что наконец-то закончатся эти бесконечные домашние задания. Могу вас заверить, они никогда не заканчиваются, но задавать вам их впредь будет не опостылевший профессор, а сама жизнь.  
  
— Теперь вы говорите совсем как мой отец.  
  
Стоддард насупился. А ведь так хорошо и легко было беседовать о лошадях. И как только получилось, что они заговорили об учёбе, экзаменах и этой проклятой «взрослой жизни», до которой ему ещё целых четыре месяца сидеть в надоевшем, промораживающем ночами до самого нутра замке?!  
  
— Простите, если задел вас чем-то. Мне бы не хотелось оставлять вас в таком настроении. — Мистер Свитинг снова погладил его по плечу, и все горестные мысли тут же улетучились, а их место заняло нечто воздушное и сияющее, как подсвеченное солнцем облако.  
  
— Я провожу вас до границы антиаппарационных чар, — предложил Стоддард, спрыгнув с бревна. — А вы по дороге поясните мне, как именно следует натягивать купольную сеть, если я не хочу, чтобы пегасы переломали себе крылья.  
  
Мистер Свитинг аппарировал, пообещав обязательно написать, а Стоддард ещё немного постоял у границы барьера, а потом быстро-быстро побежал обратно к замку, изредка высоко подпрыгивая и ничуть не заботясь о том, что его могут увидеть. За ужином половина факультета, конечно же, обсуждала его «девушку», но он сам был далеко-далеко, погружённый в мечты о летающих лошадях.  


 

 _Дорогой мистер Свитинг, с радостью сообщаю вам, что загон и конюшни блестяще выдержали все испытания и что послезавтра прибудет первая четвёрка греческих пегасов. Радость эта будет полнее, если моё желание показать вам их совпадёт с вашими возможностями и желаниями._  
  
_Написал и сам себя ругаю — я снова забыл о вежливости. Доброго вам дня и здравия, а также здоровья и хорошего аппетита вашим единорогам и низзлам. И всем вашим близким, конечно, тоже. Матушка моя в восторге от шерсти, что вы прислали, и не может нахвалиться перед подругами чудесным поясом, который она из неё связала. Она, как и я, будет рада видеть вас у нас дома, хотя бы ради того, чтобы показать вам его и попытаться выпросить ещё несколько мотков, чтобы связать такие же пояса для моих сестёр и тёток._  
  
_Отец говорит, что если мне удастся моё предприятие, он будет очень удивлён, но также очень горд мной. До этого момента я не знал, насколько мне важно, чтобы он мной гордился, и я думал лишь о воплощении собственной мечты, однако теперь понимаю — что бы я ни затеял в будущем, мне всегда будет нужно одобрение отца. И, конечно, ваше, потому что я полагаю вас своим другом и доверенным человеком, ближе которого мне сейчас только родители и сёстры._

_Ваш добрый друг  
Стоддард, наследующий Виферсам._

  
  
  
Матушка настолько сильно обрадовалась визиту мистера Свитинга, что почти повисла на нём и не отпускала от себя ни на шаг, выспрашивая о свойствах шерсти единорогов, меняющихся в зависимости от времени сбора и наличия различных трав в пище, единорогами употребляемой. Умыкнуть его удалось с большим трудом и только после того, как Стоддард пообещал, что за обедом она сможет продолжить столь интересную ей беседу без каких-либо препятствий с его стороны.  
  
— Они прекрасны, — восхитился мистер Свитинг первой парой пегасов, всё ещё боящихся распахивать освобождённые от пут крылья, но уже с интересом обнюхивающих нарезанные яблоки и распаренное зерно в яслях.  
  
— Сейчас не видно, но на дневном свету они снежно-белые, как вершины гор в ясную погоду.  
  
— Я не ошибся в вас, — мягко произнёс мистер Свитинг. — Другой на вашем месте, стремясь похвалиться, ослепил бы животных люмосом, но вы действительно заботитесь о них. И стойла — вы сделали их шире и выше необходимого, не применяя магию, значит, комфорт магических существ для вас значит больше, чем собственное удобство.  
  
— У нас много земли, чего её жалеть? — легко сказал Стоддард, будто это не он несколько месяцев подряд пререкался с отцом, требуя выделить под новые конюшни больше места. — Пойдёмте, я покажу остальных.  
  
Но мистер Свитинг уже двинулся вперёд, медленно, но не таясь, приближаясь к пегасам. Он остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от ближайшего, и тому стоило только раскрыть крыло или вытянуть шею, чтобы смести или укусить наглого волшебника, но ничего из этого не случилось. Узкая ладонь протянулась вперёд, и пегас, как заворожённый, склонил голову, подставляясь под ласковые пальцы. Стоддард застыл, не в силах двинуться с места, будто его тоже заворожили, обездвижили, обеззвучили. И лишь глаза его жили, жадно следя, как мистер Свитинг гладит белую шерсть, как разбирает перепутанную гриву, как чешет между дрожащими ушами. Внутри поднималась зависть, смешанная со страхом за этого доброго, немного странного и внезапно такого дорогого ему человека.  
  
— Не бойся, милая, — произнёс мистер Свитинг шёпотом, но этот шёпот заполнил собой всю конюшню. — Он не навредит, вам будет хорошо здесь, всё будет хорошо. Подойдите, юный Виферс, дайте ей вас почуять.  
  
Глаза мистера Свитинга казались подёрнутыми дымкой или плёнкой, как у спящей змеи, но это не испугало Стоддарда, как не испугало его и то, что ноги, не дожидаясь приказа головы, сами понесли его к яслям. Повинуясь жесту, он протянул вперёд руку, и её коснулись бархатные ноздри, влажно обнюхивая, а затем кобыла раскрыла рот и твёрдо сжала его руку зубами. Если бы Стоддард был новичком, он бы перепугался и выдернул руку, наверняка частично лишившись кожи, но он не сделал ни того, ни другого, спокойно позволив лошади держать свою руку зубами и терпеливо дожидаясь, пока его либо отпустят, либо лишат пальцев. Кобыла отпустила руку, снова ткнулась носом, тихо заржала и потянулась мордой мимо обслюнявленной кисти, чтобы выхватить из яслей кусок яблока.  
  
— Вы обещали показать остальных, — тихо напомнил мистер Свитинг и потянул Стоддарда наружу.  
  
— Да, конечно. Скажите, все магические лошади так знакомятся с людьми?  
  
— Конечно, нет. Но вы испугались, а когда вы боитесь, ваш запах меняется. Она не знала, может ли доверять вам.  
  
— Мистер Свитинг, я только сейчас понял, что совершенно не представляю, как справиться со свободными пегасами. Одно движение крылом, и мне пришлось бы сращивать вам кости.  
  
— Вы испугались за меня? Ну что вы, не стоило. Животные меня любят. О-о, — воскликнул он, остановившись перед входом во вторую конюшню. — Вы специально подбирали цвет?  
  
Стоддард широко улыбнулся. Он гордился тем, что сумел убедить греческих заводчиков расстаться с парой молочно-белых среброкрылых жеребых кобыл. Жеребята ожидались разнополые, и это стоило всех усилий, затраченных на создание комфортных условий, и двойной платы.  
  
— Совсем как ваши единороги, правда?  
  
— Вы обманули меня. Невозможно так точно подобрать цвет, никогда прежде не видя живых единорогов. Снятая шерсть тускнеет за считанные минуты, так что не уверяйте меня, что ездили выбирать с пучком волос.  
  
— Рад, что вам они нравятся, но вы близки к тому, чтобы оскорбить меня своими подозрениями, — деланно возмутился Стоддард. — Я не брал с собой ни волоска, чтобы подбирать цвет, довольствуясь вашими описаниями и собственным воображением.  
  
Прежде, чем ответить, мистер Свитинг притянул его к себе и расцеловал в обе щёки.  
  
— Простите мне моё недоверие и примите мою благодарность за доверие ваше, потому что для меня счастье помогать вам приводить в эти земли подобную красоту.  
  
Казалось, нельзя улыбаться шире, но Стоддард попробовал.  
  
В конюшню они так и не вошли, чтобы не тревожить лишний раз ещё не освоившихся пегасов. Тем более, приближалось время обеда и следовало поторопиться, чтобы не заставлять остальных ждать. Стоило им войти в дом, как матушка тут же снова вцепилась в локоть мистера Свитинга и пригласила всех в столовую, даже не проверив, накрыли ли уже эльфы на стол. Обед прошёл за оживлённой беседой и, кажется, никто, кроме Стоддарда, не заметил, что мистер Свитинг ел только кашу и овощи, игнорируя и ароматную баранину, и нежнейшую зайчатину, и даже сладких перепёлок, истомлённых в яблочном сидре. Но он счёл их знакомство недостаточно близким, чтобы задавать настолько личные вопросы, так что ещё долго мучился, строя различные догадки и одно за другим придумывая и отвергая предположения.  


 

 _Мой дорогой друг, благодарю за ваше приглашение и, как и всегда, с радостью им воспользуюсь. Прошу лишь перенести нашу встречу на день позже, поскольку семейные обстоятельства требуют в назначенную вами дату моего присутствия дома. Напишите, что вам привезти, или я снова наберу перьев и диких яблок, которые всё равно никто, кроме вас, не ест сырыми, настолько они кислые. Ваше пристрастие к ним не устаёт поражать меня в самое сердце каждый раз, когда я снова пробую их в попытке понять. Как можно любить дичку, когда за единственный плод из ваших садов маги готовы устраивать дуэли?!_  
  
_Рад был узнать о рождении вашей внучатой племянницы, хотя для меня это стало полнейшей неожиданностью. Пусть вы меня и старше, но я лично пока ещё далёк от мыслей даже о детях, что уж говорить о последующем поколении. К сожалению, у меня нет братьев, так что рано или поздно мне придётся обзавестись сыном, чтобы не прерывать линию наследования и не отдавать наши земли в чужой род следом за одной из сестёр, но пока мой отец крепок, я могу не торопиться._  
  
_Настолько привык строчить официальные письма, что чуть не написал о политике. Но лучше напишу вам о вчерашнем закате, потому что выразить свои чувства на бумаге мне значительно проще, нежели формулировать их на ходу, даже если обновить вызвавшее их событие, воспользовавшись мыслеливом._  
  
_Вчера, как я уже написал выше, у нас можно было наблюдать один из тех ярких закатов, что окрашивают всю округу алым и заставляют поэтов слёзно молить о милосердии свою непостоянную музу. Для меня подобные закаты давно стали привычны, и я почти не обращаю внимания на их красоту, наблюдая лишь, насколько низко висят окрашивающие их облака, чтобы уточнить погоду на следующий день. Но вчера мне пришлось задержаться на пастбищах — один из жеребят неудачно приземлился и сломал ногу, а вы знаете, как не любят пегасы, когда на них направляют палочку. Итак, я задержался дольше обычного и медленно добирался обратно, левитируя жеребёнка перед собой, и стоило нам подняться на вершину холма, как нас буквально настигла алая волна. Солнце будто пыталось затопить красным наши земли, окрашивая холм за холмом, лес за лесом. В какой-то момент поле передо мной оказалось тёмно-бурым, расчерченным алыми полосами тропинок. В последний раз мне довелось так испугаться, когда вы впервые приехали ко мне и, не предупредив меня, вошли к моим первым пегасам. Меня, переполненного необоснованными страхами и глупыми — в нашем роду никогда не было пророческого дара — предчувствиями, успокоил вылеченный и оберегаемый мной от повторного падения малыш. Он раскрыл свои крылья, и солнце отразилось в них розовым блеском, будто не вечерняя, а утренняя заря нас застигла, и в этом розовом цвете было столько тепла, что я мигом позабыл обо всех своих опасениях, обо всех горестях, как забываю о них в вашем присутствии._  
  
_Я написал об этом не просто так, а лелея коварный замысел. У этого жеребёнка всё ещё нет имени, и я прошу вас позволить воспользоваться одним из ваших, поскольку теперь он напоминает мне о вас._

_Ваш верный Стоддард._

  
  
  
Он знал по слухам, слышал много раз от самого Хэвлока, и всё никак не мог поверить по-настоящему. Но теперь это было очевидно — единороги сторонились его, не позволяли подходить слишком близко, несмотря на верную одежду и спрятанную палочку.  
  
— Примите мои поздравления. Говорят, это лучшее, что может случится между людьми, хотя я, в силу неосведомлённости, осмеливаюсь сомневаться.  
  
— Врут. — В единственное слово Стоддард попытался вложить всё своё разочарование короткой вспышкой удовольствия, ни в какое сравнение не идущей с тем, что было доступно ему в полётах или в общении с другом.  
  
— Вам больше не стоит заходить к единорогам одному. Сейчас они терпят вас, потому что любят меня, но не будь меня рядом, они затоптали бы вас, несмотря на долгое знакомство.  
  
— Простите, что не предупредил, — ответил Стоддард чуть более раздражённо, чем следовало. Хэвлок ничем не заслужил подобного отношения, как и его возлюбленные единороги. — Мне не стоило подвергать себя у вас в гостях такой опасности. Постараюсь больше не забывать о своём изменившемся статусе.  
  
В доме он стянул с себя мантию и мягкую рабочую робу, и остался в обычном платье, ничуть не скрывающем обернувшийся вокруг запястья брачный браслет.  
  
— И снова примите мои поздравления, — рассмеялся Хэвлок. — Не вы ли писали мне, что ещё рано думать о детях? И что же я вижу: мой дорогой Стойкий Виферс не просто поддался женскому очарованию, но уже окольцован, подобно проданному пегасу.  
  
— Вы шутите, а мне всё кажется, что он у меня не на руке, а не шее, — пожаловался Стоддард. — Знай вы, что за невесту подобрали мне родители, вы бы первым предложили мне бежать. Её клан настаивал на консумации, иначе я бы ещё долго пользовался любовью ваших питомцев. И сама она — настоящая гарпия, лишённая даже капли очарования, а ведь меня уверяли, что нет ничего слаще поцелуев вейлы. Но я вам честно скажу: даже ваши обожаемые кислые яблоки мне кажутся вкуснее, чем её губы, а когда между моих бёдер движется спина одного из моих пегасов, я нахожу больше удовольствия, нежели когда я двигаюсь меж бёдер своей жены.  
  
Хэвлок покачал головой и разлил по кружкам густой эль, какой всегда варил в начале октября. Вот уж где были и сладость, и удовольствие, и даже — Стоддард использовал бы именно этот эпитет — наслаждение.  
  
— Что вы думаете о квиддиче на пегасах? — спросил он Хэвлока после второй пинты, когда хмель, обжаренный ячмень и ароматные травы, действуя сообща, выбили из головы все дурные воспоминания о внезапном браке.  
  
— Это было бы очень красиво, — ответил тот. — Но недостаточно азартно. Да и выездка пегаса отнимает больше времени и усилий, чем зачарование метлы, и последняя, при всех своих недостатках, не обладает собственным характером.  
  
— Но разве красота не стоит небольших жертв? — спросил Стоддард, прекрасно зная ответ на свой вопрос. Сейчас он жалел о том, что сам он — единственный сын, и на него возложен долг, иначе бы он с радостью разделил аскезу своего друга ради возможности без опаски подходить к единорогам.  
  
Глаза Хэвлока привычно затуманились магией, и Стоддард снова пожалел — что спросил. Потому что теперь бесполезно было рассказывать о новом, гораздо более интересном и красивом, чем привычный квиддич, виде соревнований, бесполезно подливать эль и уж совершенно бессмысленно с его стороны было сердиться на хозяина дома за то, что было одной из его самых ярких особенностей. Но Стоддард сердился и даже немного обижался, чувствуя себя обделённым вниманием теперь, когда он ещё не оправился от сильнейшего в жизни разочарования.  
  
— Мне кажется, вы не знаете, чего хотите на самом деле, — пророкотал Хэвлок, хотя во взгляд его всё ещё не вернулась обычная ясность. — Вы не гонитесь за славой и богатством, но почему-то вам мало скачек, мало танцев. Вам даже мало того, что уже пять лет как возродили традицию Дикой Охоты и в каждом уважающем себя семействе держат пегасов из ваших конюшен. А вы всё стремитесь к невозможному, постоянно выискиваете наиболее недостижимые цели, чтобы в погоне за ними снова и снова терять себя. Вспомните хотя бы свои попытки вывести крылатого найтмара.  
  
— Мне почти удалось!  
  
— Ваш единственный выживший гибрид вынужден был носить огнеупорные доспехи на шее и ногах, дабы не поджечь собственные крылья. А ведь достаточно оказалось простого отбора на протяжении всего пяти поколений, чтобы закрепить в породе способность к левитации.  
  
— Вы правы, Хэвлок, — Стоддард покосился на кружку. Кажется, это уже шестая. — Все мои начинания заканчиваются не так, как мне хочется.  
  
— Ну что вы, друг мой. Только самые безумные. Не расстраивайтесь так. Уверен, небесное поло найдёт своих почитателей. Просто не надейтесь, что оно сможет заменить собой привычный квиддич на мётлах.  
  
— Небесное поло, — повторил за ним Стоддард и понял, что пора уходить, иначе он безобразно напьётся и будет рыдать на груди у Хэвлока, а потом просить прощения за испорченную мантию и снова рыдать.  
  
В тот день Стоддард всё же напился, уже дома, но не рыдал и не жаловался. Он завалился спать на диване прямо в одежде и видел, наверное, самые лучшие сны, пусть ни одного из них не запомнил.  


 

 _Мой милый Хэвлок, я снова пишу вам в надежде найти верные слова, чтобы вымолить ваше прощение. Каждое отправленное мной письмо, оставленное вами без ответа, разбивает мне сердце, но проклятый орган упрямо заживает, чтобы иметь возможность разбиться вновь. Пусть я уже и сам не верю в то, что меня можно простить, но уповаю на вашу доброту и отходчивость. Я готов никогда вас больше не видеть и лишь изредка обмениваться ничего не значащими письмами о погоде, только бы знать, что вы не отринули годы нашей дружбы из-за единственного моего проступка._  
  
Но в самом деле, кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Вас, знающего меня ещё с того времени, когда я был мечтательным юнцом? Себя, знакомого с собой гораздо дольше? Пусть в глазах общества и даже в ваших я совершил чудовищную ошибку, разрушившую нашу дружбу, я ни о чём не жалею. Ни мгновения не изменил бы в произошедшем, разве что не позволил бы вам аппарировать, задержал бы вас, запер бы, чтобы у меня была возможность объясниться.  
  
Я искал слова — видите, как истончился пергамент? — но нет слов, более верно описывающих то, что я испытываю к вам, нежели слово «любовь». Мне кажется, что я любил вас ещё до того, как увидел, и лишь моя неискушённость затмевала мой разум, заставляя считать любовь всего лишь нежной дружбой. Знаете, кто раскрыл мне глаза? О-о, моя жена много умнее, чем положено простой ведьме! И во многом более ведьма, чем обычная вейла! Но она молчала о том, что знает, почему мне так не сладки её поцелуи, почему лишь долг заставлял меня всходить на брачное ложе до рождения наследника. Если бы в запале ссоры она не раскрыла своё знание, я бы до сих пор пребывал в счастливом неведении о собственных чувствах. Я бы до сих пор оставался вашим близким другом и мог безнаказанно касаться вас, пусть и совсем невинно.  
  
Мне чудится теперь, что вы всегда знали о моей любви, но ваш обет не позволял вам рассказать мне о ней, не позволял подвергнуть меня подобному искушению. Сейчас мои мысли настолько спутаны, что я почти верю в то, что и вы любите меня с не меньшей силой, чем я вас. Но если это так, то почему вы сбежали, почему оттолкнули меня? Прошу у вас пусть не ответного признания, но хотя бы знака, что вы не ненавидите меня. Полоска бумаги, клок шерсти — что угодно, только пришлите ответ. Молю вас о последней милости, как только может молить умирающий от любви и стыда.

_С._

  
  
  
Он аппарировал сразу же, даже не успев развернуть перевязанную серебристым волосом записку, и всё равно опоздал. Хэвлока не было в доме, за многие годы ставшем Стоддарду таким же родным, как его собственный, не было в беседке среди яблонь, где они любили вести долгие разговоры, не было у ворот, где, бывало, Хэвлок ожидал его и до которых всегда провожал, не в силах прервать беседу. Стоддард искал везде, мечась по поместью и боясь свернуть туда, откуда доносились тихие всхлипы, но в конце концов все остальные места закончились, и ему пришлось дойти до укрытой за редкой изгородью поляны. Заходящее солнце освещало гладкие единорожьи бока, отражалось в блестящих глазах. Очерчивало сжавшуюся на границе фигурку сидящей прямо на траве девушки, баюкающей нечто, лежащее у неё на коленях, и разрыдавшейся в голос при его приближении. Закат был настолько алым, что казалось, именно он окрашивает траву, землю и распахнутые резные ворота изгороди в этот яркий цвет, но чем дольше Стоддард смотрел, тем явственнее понимал, что закат здесь абсолютно ни при чём. Острые копыта единорогов были запачканы тёмным, медленно буреющим красным. Земля, взрытая и перемешанная с травой, клочьями ткани и кусками разорванной плоти, напиталась багровым. Алые разводы пятнали мантию девушки: рукава, ворот, подол…  
  
— Они убили его. Убили дедушку Хэвлока.  
  
Как же она повзрослела за этот месяц, подумал Стоддард и понял, что даже имени её вспомнить не может. Самая любимая из многочисленных внучатых и правнучатых племянниц Хэвлока. Такая же чистая и непорочная.  
  
— Красотка капризничала, потому что мы забыли рябину. Я только на минутку отлучилась… Как же так?  
  
Стоддард всё же преодолел последние оставшиеся до ворот футы, опустился рядом с плачущей девушкой на колени, коснулся остывающего безмятежного лица, на котором навсегда теперь осталось удивлённое выражение. Хэвлок часто жаловался на свою рассеянность. Должно быть, он просто забыл. Просто забыл, хотя сам не раз повторял, что единороги затопчут любого, предавшего их доверие.  
  
— Безмозглые твари, — прохрипел Стоддард, поднимаясь с колен и разворачиваясь к косящимся на них единорогам. — Вы просто стадо безмозглых ревнивых кровожадных тварей! Он любил вас. Он отказался от людей ради вас! Меня, вам надо было затоптать меня! Не его! Он был лучше и чище любого из вас или нас. Он берёг вас, как собственных детей, которых вы запретили ему иметь! Ненавижу вас! Ненавижу…  
  
Он снова упал на колени, содрогаясь в бессильных рыданиях. Даже сейчас, несмотря на всё своё горе, несмотря на весь свой гнев, Стоддард не мог поднять палочку на единорогов. Глупые бессловесные твари, они не понимали, что натворили. Но он — понимал: в момент, когда он сделал Хэвлока своим единственным, для них Хэвлок из единственного превратился в одного из многих, несмотря на то, что любил их больше всего на свете.  
  
Стоддард подобрал обронённое письмо, вытер мешающие слёзы перепачканным в крови рукавом и наконец развязал серебристый волос.

  
_Прощаю тебя и люблю.  
Твой Хэвлок._

 

Лорд Стоддард Виферс пережил Хэвлока Свитинга на пятьдесят девять лет и умер в своей постели, окружённый внуками, правнуками и праправнуками. До конца жизни он больше никогда не пользовался ни зельями, ни одеждой, ни палочкой, содержащими в себе частицы единорога, и завещал так же поступать своим потомкам. Поло на пегасах некоторое время было модным в свете развлечением, но не получило такой широкой и повсеместной известности, как квиддич.

 


End file.
